


El amor es color verde

by RedJuliet (BlueJulieta)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, Magical Accidents, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJulieta/pseuds/RedJuliet
Summary: Pansy nunca ha sido de pociones o buenas acciones, pero por Draco estaba dispuesta a llevar a cabo ambas. Después de todo el fin justifica los medios, ¿No? Beneficios de ser slytherin.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Capítulo I

**Author's Note:**

> Todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowilng, solo la trama es mía.

**| De como las buenas acciones no son para los slytherin |**

.

.

Pansy nunca se había considerado a sí misma una persona benevolente o desinteresada, y pese a lo que muchos creyeran, estaba orgullosa de eso. Ya había suficientes hufflepuff de corazón de pollo y gryffindor con complejo de héroes en el mundo, nadie necesitaba que ahora los slytherin se unieran a la pandilla de amemos ciegamente al mundo hasta que alguien nos apuñale por la espalda.

Sin embargo, había una valiosa virtud de su casa que muchos preferían ignorar: ayudar a los suyos a cualquier precio, la lealtad de una serpiente era hasta la muerte. Bajo esa premisa se unió a Draco en sexto año para cambiar a los slytherin de bando, ese valor sagrado la había hecho luchar del lado de Potter en la Batalla de Hogwarts y recientemente también la había obligado a hacer de cupido para su mejor amigo, Draco Amo a Potter de Forma Secreta y Dolorosamente Obvia Malfoy.

Pansy, quien era consciente del problema desde hace bastante tiempo, decidió inspirarse en lo más repugnantemente cursi que encontró, un cuento para dormir era una idea idiota así que le pareció de lo más adecuada para que funcionara con un gryffindor medalla de honor. Un poco de magia, pociones, un beso y por fin Draco dejaría de arruinarle el desayuno con su cara de borrego enamorado.

Llevó su plan una fría noche de enero, poco después del regreso de las vacaciones de invierno. Aunque se consideraba una mujer autosuficiente tener un ayudante nunca venía mal, así que cuando dieron la campanada de la media noche salió de la sala común de slytherin arrastrando a Blaise Zabini del cuello de la túnica en dirección del aula de pociones. En otros tiempos el solo pensamiento de irrumpir en el aula se Snape era casi un sacrilegio para el honor de su casa, pero Slughorn era un incompetente y esa era la única noche que tenía libre de su rutina de piel.

—Si voy a recibir un castigo al menos debería saber porque, ¿No crees? —susurró Blaise detrás de ella. Ambos se asomaban por una esquina del pasillo, asegurándose de que ningún perfecto metiche rondara cerca.

—Caridad —cortó avanzando finalmente.

—Creí que la época de obras de beneficencia había terminado en enero —respondió ligeramente aturdido.

Le dio una mirada sobre el hombro antes de entrar a la sala, recordándose a sí misma que aún estaba medio dormido y sus neuronas aun no terminaban de hacer sinapsis. El italiano aseguró la puerta, luego la siguió al armario de ingredientes.

—No de ese tipo, idiota —chistó pasándole los frascos que necesitaba—. De hecho, creo que es más acertado decir compasión —agregó pensativa.

—Ugh —exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

—No compasión hufflepuff —aclaró encogiéndose de hombros—, es compasión del estilo que matas a un animal herido para que deje de sufrir.

El moreno pareció conforme con esa respuesta y le ayudó a llevar los ingredientes que la morocha le nombraba a la mesa más cercana. Una vez dispuestos sobre el mesón de forma ordenada y con el caldero a fuego bajo, Pansy desplegó una arrugada hoja de papel frente a ella, estaba amarillenta, borrosa y con un borde irregular, inequívoca prueba de que había pertenecido a un libro.

—¿Arrancaste esa hoja de un libro de la biblioteca? —prorrumpió el italiano con un chillido.

—Así nadie encontrará la solución después —dijo recordando a la astuta Granger entre pilas de libros resolviendo cualquier enigma posible—, y todo resultará como deseo —agregó dándole una sonrisa encantadora.

—Por Merlín, no vuelvas a hacer eso o mi boggart se convertirá en tu sonrisa.

—Pues así estaremos iguales —respondió ensanchado más su gesto—, tú has sido mi boggart desde que te vi desnudo en segundo año, supongo que las cosas pequeñas me asustan —se encogió de hombros, le dio una descarada mirada a los pantalones de su acompañante—, o más bien diminutas.

—¡Estaba en crecimiento! —aulló sonrojándose—Ahora hago honor a Salazar con mi tamaño de basilisco —agregó alzando el mentón con aire presuntuoso.

—Ya bueno, lo dirás por tu ego porque está claro que otra cosa no puede ser —masculló agregando agua de pantano reposada al caldero—. Ve a revisar la puerta, no me dejas concentrar con tus delirios.

—Si que tienes el encanto escondido, casi pensaría que no existe —resopló cruzándose de brazos y girándose.

Pansy no se molestó en responder. Molió ojos de sapo seco en el mortero de manera enérgica, tal cual decía la receta.

—¡Espera! —intervino nuevamente Blaise volviendo a grandes zancadas. Pansy dio un salto en su lugar, tomando la varita de su bolso y poniéndose alerta de inmediato—. Antes de que inicies debes hacer la oración —obvió gesticulando firmemente.

—¿Qué oración? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo no me la he inventado, que quedé claro, la escuché de cursos inferiores —advirtió tomando su lugar frente al caldero. Se enderezó y colocó un gesto solemne antes de vociferar con voz firme— ¡Oh, ilustrísimo Severus Snape! Apiádate de tu casa e ilumina esta poción desde el rincón infernal donde te encuentras y...

—¡Suficiente! Es ridículo —empujó regresando a su posición.

—¡Pero funciona! —reclamó el italiano.

—¡Una mierda que funciona! ¡Ve a cuidar la puerta ahora! —apuntó furiosa.

—¡Si esa poción sale mal será tu culpa por no respetar la memoria de Snape! —juró alejándose.

—Te llevaré frente a su retrato a ver si tienes huevos de repetir esa mierda —lanzó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Espero que te explote en la cara —susurró dándole una mirada envenenada sobre su hombro.

Pansy lo ignoró y se concentró en la preparación. No era especialmente difícil o larga sin embargo dado que cualquier error de cálculo enviaría su plan a garate era mejor ser precavida. Realizó la pócima con casi devoción por una hora antes de esconderla en la estantería más alta del armario de ingredientes. Debía reposar toda la noche en un ambiente húmedo y oscuro, así que no había mejor lugar en las mazmorras que ese.

Esa noche Pansy durmió poco, con la emoción bullendo en su pecho.

* * *

Se despertó a las cinco y media de la mañana por sí misma, lo atribuyó a que la anticipación la estaba matando. Se escabulló al aula, dónde encontró su poción con un aspecto perfecto, según la receta, de un verde acuoso y olor a petricor. Luego aguardó en la sala común de Slytherin por casi tres horas, no iba a dejar que Draco se le escapará.

El plan en realidad era sencillo; iba a darle un buen trago de _Verdes para siempre_ al cuatro ojos en el desayuno, lo que lo transformaría en un desagradable anfibio, tal cual los cuentos de hadas que seguro Potter conocería, siendo un adorador de muggles la referencia sería sencilla. Después, de una forma que aún no tenía clara, haría que Draco besará a la pobre ranita fea y _¡Tadá!_ El Niño Que Vivió Para Idiotizar a Draco Malfoy estaría de regreso. Ella, actriz de la mayor calidad, les explicaría en un estado de perplejidad que esa poción solo podía revertirse con el beso del verdadero amor. Y si después de todo ello no se volvían lapas derrama miel Pansy le aplicaría un _obliviate_ al rubio, a ver si de una buena vez olvidaba al desastre de Potter.

Poco después de las ocho Blaise, Theo y Draco aparecieron en medio de una charla, a al menos los dos primeros, Draco, como parecía su costumbre últimamente, se mantenía detrás como una sombra pálida y ojerosa. Luego de la batalla y los largos juicios que los Malfoy enfrentaron por su participación temprana al despertar de Voldemort, la aristocrática familia había salido con problemas mínimos gracias a la intervención de Potter. Lucius cumplía un año de arresto domiciliario que se le había impuesto, además de una cuantiosa multa; Narcissa se le había restringido la salida del país por seis meses y Draco debía ir una vez al mes al cuartel de aurores para revisar los hechizos de su varita hasta que saliese de extraordinario octavo año en Hogwarts. Pero incluso así la marca que fue obligado a portar y los horrores presenciados seguían persiguiendo al rubio, que tenía un estado anímico lúgubre y distante que Pansy esperaba disminuir con la alegría de ser correspondido por su amor imposible.

Sabiendo que Draco no iría al Gran Comedor por su cuenta, pues creía que evitar a Potter como Longbottom a Snape era la solución a su amor unilateral, lo tomó del brazo para guiarlo ella misma. Draco ni se inmutó, demasiado ocupado viendo la punta de sus zapatos y con las manos en los bolsillos. Su cabello rubio, que era un poco más largo y sin ningún rastro de gomina, caía sobre sus ojos confiriéndole un aire deprimente que le causaba escalofríos. Necesitaba que su plan funcionara cuanto antes.

—¿Cómo dormiste hoy, solecito? —cuestionó tratando de sonar alegre y entusiasta.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Los mocosos todavía te siguen como patitos a su mamá? —preguntó palmeando suavemente su brazo, intentando obtener unas cuantas palabras.

—Creo que están incluso peor —masculló cansino. Blaise, aun caminando unos pasos enfrente por el corredor, soltó una risa.

—¿Peor? —rio viéndolos sobre el hombro— ¡Te llevaron toallas con olor a lavanda al baño! —exclamó entre carcajadas— ¡Con él aun duchándose!

Pansy trató encarnizadamente de no reír, no obstante ver el rubor en las pálidas mejillas de su amigo la hizo estallar en carcajadas. Robbie Staunton y David Wright eran la nueva pesadilla de Draco Malfoy. Debido a los destrozos de la batalla y que nunca se había abierto un dormitorio para alumnos de octavo año, la nueva directora decidió unir a los de primer ingreso con los que recursaban el séptimo año por la guerra, así ese par de niños londinenses terminaron en el mismo dormitorio que los chicos de su generación. Como si no fuera suficiente lidiar con los mocosos de doce años ambos estaban prendados por el rubio, alegando que seguro el heredero Malfoy tenía sangre veela pues estaban hechizados de su belleza, según el relato de Blaise. Pansy los había conocido por solo cinco minutos y daba fe de la adoración que le tenían a Draco. 

—¡Por Merlín! —dijo tratando de parar su risa—, pobre de ti, cariño. Podemos denunciarlo como acoso sexual —continuó solemne—. Dime la verdad, ¿Te sientes seguro dentro de tu dormitorio?

—Váyanse a la mierda —resopló girando el rostro, haciendo aún más evidente su sonrojo.

Las burlas duraron unos minutos más, en los que Pansy notó alegremente que Draco parecía más vivo, incluso si solo era para enfadarse. En otra época encontraría todo el asunto halagador y sin duda se hubiera aprovechado para tener dos pequeños sirvientes, pero en la actualidad el hecho parecía incomodarle y avergonzarlo, incitando de una manera extraña a los niños a ser aún más devotos.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor las risas solo eran una suave plática. Otro de los grandes cambios que hubo para su generación fue la hora de comer, dado que dos de las grandes mesas se perdieron en batalla las cuatro casas comían juntas: Ravenclaw junto a Slytherin y Gryffindor estaba con Hufflepuff, fue incómodo y caótico al principio, más ahora parecía funcionar relativamente bien. El verdadero lío era que los de octavo no tenían espacios y habían sido trasladados a las cocinas, ahí tomaban sus comidas en una modesta y pequeña mesa en una esquina libre, con elfos domésticos revoloteando a su alrededor, comiendo codo con codo, en medio de extrañas charlas. Con el pasar de las semanas empezaron aclimatarse e incluso entablar agradables intercambios.

Cuando bajaron a las cocinas la mayoría ya estaban presentes, entre ellos el trío de oro. Pansy los arrastró a los asientos vacíos que estaban enfrente, sintió una ligera resistencia en Draco, que nuevamente parecía más interesado en todo menos las personas que lo rodeaban. Sin hacerle mayor caso lo empujó a la silla entre ella y Blaise, quedando frente al Niño Que Es Mas Difícil De Matar Que Una Cucaracha.

—Buenos días —saludó con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Buenos días —respondió Hermione dándoles una pequeña sonrisa.

—Buenas —contestó Weasley en medio de un bocado de tocino y huevos. Se abstuvo de fruncir el ceño por pura fuerza de voluntad.

Potter, que observaba con poco disimuló a Draco, se limitó a asentir. Luego de unirse a su bando y pelear a su lado las asperezas entre ambos grupos se fue limando, a excepción de Draco y Potter, que cada vez estaban más silenciosos e incómodos alrededor del otro. Ella, en cambio, había encontrado un pasatiempo muy útil, hablar Hermione Granger. Era sencillo, tranquilo y si hacía las preguntas correctas incluso resolvía su tarea. Habían coincidido una vez en la biblioteca, Pansy en un intento por distraerse del insufrible coqueteo entre Blaise y una Ravenclaw de sexto, le habían hecho un par de consultas de su tarea, desencadenando en una ingeniosa platica de más de tres horas. Luego de otros tres encuentros casuales Pansy lo convirtió en una afición que la desestresaba de lloriqueos trágicos y charlas insinuantes.

Blaise, por su parte, encontraba fascinante flirtear de forma descarada con Ronald Weasley. Desconocía la razón y lo prefería así, era mucho mejor observar al gryffindor ahogarse cuando el italiano le preguntaba le gustaba jugar rudo sobre la escoba.

Esa mañana hubiera sido como cualquier otra, un ameno intercambio con Hermione, lamentables espectáculos montados por Blaise y la comadreja, el resto de la mesa apenas participando y Draco comiendo tres bocados mientras Potter ponía cara de aflicción, una que Pansy sospechaba era permanente después de la guerra. Pero ella tenía una misión.

Pateó a Blaise por debajo de la mesa, indicándole que era el momento de comenzar, él le dio una burlona mirada de reojo antes de asentir.

—Hoy te veo radiante, Ron, ¿Un buen sueño? —dijo el moreno inclinándose sobre la mesa, una sonrisa zorruna colgando de sus labios.

—No realmente, no soñé con nada, a decir verdad —respondió frunciendo el ceño con verdadera confusión y deteniendo el tenedor repleto de tarta de manzana a unos centímetros de su boca.

—¿En serio? —suspiró con decepción—Entonces la poción de _Buena y húmeda noche_ de tus hermanos no sirve.

Ron, que había continuado su comida mientras Blaise hablaba, empezó a toser escandalosamente, derramando el jugo de calabaza de Hermione sobre ella. La castaña se soltó una irritada protesta y Potter se levantó a palmear la espalda de su amigo, que estaba rojo como una cereza. Pronto los elfos domésticos los rodearon hablando todos a la vez, llamando la atención de toda la mesa.

Pansy echó un vistazo para asegurarse que todos estuvieran distraídos, incluso Draco prestaba atención al escándalo, así que sigilosamente se acercó al tradicional jugo de calabaza de El Niño Pelo De Hurraca y vertió tres gotas de la pequeña botella que ocultaba en la manga de su túnica. El color verdoso de la poción tomó el color de la bebida y su olor dulzón, tal cual lo indicado. Se acomodó en su lugar haciendo un gesto de angustia.

Weasley finalmente se tranquilizó, sentado con la mano tocando su garganta y evitando los ojos morrones de un muy complacido italiano.

—Blaise eres tan imbécil —soltó dándole un golpe en el brazo—hiciste de la túnica de Hermione se ensuciará —reprendió negando con la cabeza—, discúlpate con ella.

La aludida interrumpió su regaño al pelirrojo para verla con sorpresa y algo que rayaba a la vergüenza.

—¡Oh! Gracias Parkinson, pero no es necesario, ya la he limpiado —respondió dándole una sonrisa amable.

—Pansy, ya te lo he dicho mil veces, solo los profesores me llaman Parkinson —reprendió restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

—Nadie más que nosotros te dice Pansy —terció Blaise alzando la ceja.

—Cállate —masculló pellizcándolo bajo la mesa.

Le dio otra sonrisa acaramelada antes de continuar con su desayuno. Se reojo vigiló a Potter, que comía tranquilamente mientras hablaba con Dean Thomas e ignoraba su bebida, tenía ganas de maldecirlo por su lentitud, sin embargo tocar al Salvador del Mundo Mágico no ayudaría para nada a su plan. Draco se limitaba a ver la jarra de miel de maple frente a él, aunque obviamente su mente estaba muy lejos. Debió sentir la mirada sobre él pues se enderezó.

—Voy a adelantarme —anunció levantándose—, los veo en clase —agregó en voz baja.

—Pero si apenas comiste —protestó señalando al intacto plato de copos de avena.

—No tenía hambre —susurró haciendo una mueca—, solo me terminé el jugo —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Jugo? —repitió clavando sus ojos en él— ¿De calabaza? —añadió sin voz.

—Sí, Pansy —asintió con extrañeza—. Nos vemos —se despidió dándole un escueto movimiento de cabeza a el trío de oro sin verlos y desapareció por las puertas de la cocina.

—¿Jugo? —murmuró sintiendo su garganta cerrarse y la respiración acelerarse.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Blaise dándole un toque en el hombro.

Lo ignoró con los ojos clavados en la mesa. No era posible, Draco no le gustaba el jugo de calabaza, era demasiado soso para él. Sentía el pánico creciendo en su pecho. Inclusive si era cierto no significaba que era el suyo al que colocó la poción. Frente al plato de Draco solo había una taza de té y el vaso, no había fallos. La taza estaba frente a él, no podía ser de nadie más, era de la suave lavanda que bebía desde primer año.

—¡Potter! —llamó con un tono más chillón del que hubiese deseado— ¿Qué estas bebiendo? —indagó respirando profundamente. No, no se había equivocado, solo necesitaba confirmarlo.

—¿Bebiendo? — soltó alejando la vista de las puertas—. Pues té.

—¿Cómo que té? —ladró— ¿Qué no era tuyo el jugo de calabaza?

—No, esta vez tomó té de lavanda —respondió ladeando la cabeza con confusión.

—Que coincidencia, ese es el preferido de Draco —intervino Blaise enarcando las cejas y sonriendo de lado.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? — balbuceó el morocho con una risita y revolviendo su cabello —. No lo sabía, quiero decir él siempre toma té, no sabía que el de lavanda era su preferido, no es que sepa que le gusta el té sobre el jugo es que...

—Encantador —interrumpió apretando los dientes para no gritar—, pero tenemos que irnos, Blaise —llamó tomándolo firmemente del brazo.

—Aun no termino —protestó haciendo un puchero.

—Te consigo algo después, necesito que me acompañes por algo —masculló clavándole las uñas.

—¿Por qué cosa? —rezongó tratando de zafarse.

—Solo ven —ordenó poniéndolo de pie de un jalón—. Que tenga un buen día —dijo esbozando una sonrisa que esperaba fuera convincente—, adiós, cariño —agregó hacia la castaña, que se sonrojó casi de inmediato.

En otro momento lo hubiera notado, pero estaba demasiado ocupada arrastrando a Blaise en medio de quejas por todo el Gran Comedor. Se negaba a entrar en pánico, aunque sentía que las paredes se cerraban sobre ella y el aire se hacía pesado, dificultándole respirar.

—¿Qué sucede? —aulló el italiano en cuando lo soltó bruscamente en un pasillo desolado.

—¡Draco estaba bebiendo jugo! —gritó pasándose las manos por el pelo.

—¿Y?

—¿Y? —arremedó dándole un golpe en la frente—. Él nunca lo hace, se supone que el tomaría su estúpido té de lavanda como siempre, ¡No el miope!

—Lo sé, fue raro, aunque no veo el problema.

—¡Que puse la maldita poción en el jugo de calabaza porque pensé que era de Potter!

—Por Merlín —exclamó perdiendo el color—. Convertimos a Draco en un sapo —lloriqueó cubriéndose la boca.

Era por eso por lo que Pansy no era benevolente o desinteresada, eso debió dejárselos a los empalagosos Hufflepuff. Ella, definitivamente, no está hecha para eso. 


	2. Capítulo II

**| De cómo resolver situaciones desesperadas mezclando oro con plata |**

**.**

**.**

Draco salió del Gran Comedor con la cabeza baja y las manos dentro de una túnica que cada vez le quedaba más grande. Aún faltaba tiempo para la primera hora de clase, pero no estaba de ánimos para intentar comer cuando sentía un vacío en el estómago, mucho menos soportar la insistente mirada de Harry sobre él. Ese año se había jurado a sí mismo mantenerse tan alejado como fuera posible, salir del camino del Niño Que Vivió tal cual le había prometido el año pasado en aquel encuentro en los baños

Arrastrando los pies emprendió su largo camino al aula de Adivinación, situado en la parte más alta de una de las muchas torres del castillo, la sola idea de tener que subir todos esos escalones se le antojaba imposible, últimamente sentía la misma energía que un anciano y un cansancio que le hacía querer pasar todo el día en cama. Y como guirnalda del pastel tenía el cuerpo adormecido desde que dejó el Gran Comedor.

_Tal vez_ pensó con amarga burla _alguno de esos estúpidos gryffindor al fin puso veneno en mi copa_. No le sorprendería, eran pocos quienes sabían de su verdadera lealtad más allá de su propia Casa, el resto de Hogwarts lo creía un mortífago devoto que esperaba en las sombras para perder la cabeza y matar todos los mestizos del colegio sin reparos. Curiosamente este hecho no le importaba, pocas cosas lo hacía desde hace meses.

Sintiendo la cabeza embotada decidió sentarse en uno de los jardines interiores hasta que el malestar pasara, tenía suficiente tiempo para llegar a la clase. Se apoyó en el árbol más cercano y cerró los ojos un momento. Oscuridad y vértigo fue de lo último que supo antes de perder la consciencia.

* * *

Pansy estaba atravesando una silenciosa crisis nerviosa en medio del pasillo aledaño al Gran Comedor. Que Blaise enumerase, de forma bastante imaginativa cabe resaltar, las diferentes formas en las que un sapo podía morir, no ayudaban en nada.

—Comido por una lechuza, usado como ingrediente de pociones, picado para alimentar una planta carnívora, pisado por un imbécil, cocido para la cena, aplastado por el gordo trasero de Bulstrode… —murmuraba sin descanso, paseando en círculos frente a ella y pálido como la noche en la que Draco les confesó que ayudaría al lado de los buenos.

—Es suficiente —siseó con los ojos entrecerrados. No era momento para el pánico.

El italiano le dio una mirada mortal, se detuvo frente a ella.

—¿Suficiente? —rio sin gracia—. Solo quiero prepárame para cuando vea el anfibio cadáver de mi mejor amigo, —masculló alzando poco a poco el tono—¡Embarrado en la suela del zapato de algún imbécil!

—¡Tu histeria no ayuda a nadie! —recriminó golpeándolo en la frente— Ya está hecho. Se tomó la poción, pero ahora debemos pensar como las serpientes que somos para salvar a Draco y de pasó seguir con el plan.

—No jodas, Pansy, el plan ya se fue a la mierda —resopló con desprecio—, la prioridad es encontrar a Draco sano y salvo.

—No, Zabini, esto aún no termina —dijo con tono templado y avanzando con paso imperioso—. Incluso si este plan es estúpido y empezó fallando voy a tratar de salvarlo hasta la última instancia, ¿Sabes por qué?

—Pansy… —resopló.

—¿Sabes por qué? —repitió con los dientes apretados y el dedo clavado en el pecho del moreno.

Blaise se encogió de hombros, negando con pesadez.

—¡Porque estoy cansada de ver a Draco convertido en un maldito fantasma que ronda en las mazmorras! —chilló sobresaltando al moreno—. Esta famélico, no duerme y apenas habla —dijo dejando caer el brazo y dándole una mirada llena de pena—. Él nos salvó, Blaise, pero nosotros no pudimos hacerlo por él. Fue obligado a tomar la marca, él vivió en la misma casa que ese psicópata, hizo misiones donde casi lo matan y se arriesgó a que lo acusaran de traidor con tal de que nos diéramos cuenta de la estupidez que estábamos haciendo. Y ahora es el único que está pagando, el único que deja que los imbéciles de otras casas lo hechicen, el único cree que Potter es demasiado para él. Estoy harta.

Blaise bajó la vista, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al recordar la mirada perdida que ya parecía permanente en el rubio. Solo un ciego no se daría cuenta el pésimo estado anímico del heredero Malfoy, el moreno también había intentado sacarlo de su letargo, más nada parecía funcionar, Draco llevaba así desde sexto año.

— ¿Crees que eso lo solucione todo? —susurró levantando la vista apenas.

—No, pero es un comienzo —animó dándole un suave apretón en la mano. Sus miradas, preocupadas y esperanzadas, se encontraron; ella le dio una sonrisa dulce, esa que tenía reservada para sus seres queridos, él negó con la cabeza y soltó una pequeña risa, una que de elegante tenía poco—. Además, los dos sabemos que los leones tienen su encanto especial —canturreó con aire pícaro.

—Incluso si tienen el cabello de un arbusto —secundó riendo.

—O la cara de una comadreja —bufó—. Aun no entiendo que ves en él. Es un prospecto bastante pobre para una sola noche.

—¿Y quién dijo que es para una sola noche? —picó elevando una ceja.

—¡Eso tiene aún menos sentido! —replicó alzando las manos al cielo.

—Hablaremos de gryffindors sin gracia que parecen ser encantadores de serpientes después de esto —cortó poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Seguro Draco tiene mucho que decir al respecto —codeó con cizaña.

—De acuerdo —aceptó con un tono cantarín que no auguraba nada bueno.

—¿Ahora qué? ¿Cuál era tu plan para lo del beso? —cuestionó cruzándose de brazos e inclinando el rostro hacia un costado.

—Aún no lo tenía claro con Draco —se encogió de hombros—, pero Potter es idiota, será mucho más fácil.

—Pues ilústrame entonces.

—Él vive, literalmente, para ayudar al prójimo —explicó con cara de asco y desdeñándolo con un movimiento de manos—. Besar a un pobre sapito no parece la gran cosa para que nuestro mártir haga, todo sea por salvar una pobre alma atormentada—relató con sencillez—. Solo debemos crear la situación y ¡Ta-da! Problema resuelto —chasqueó los dedos con una sonrisa de medio lado. Blaise frunció el ceño, era un plan bastante impreciso.

—¿Y lo del amor y esa mierda hufflepuff? —refutó encarando las cejas.

—Déjamelo a mí, querido —dijo enganchando su brazo al de su amigo— Incluso podría aderezarlo con un poco de celos —masculló pensativa—, después de todo es de conocimiento público que nuestro hechizante amigo no es del todo indiferente a Potter.

—¿Siquiera alguien aun piensa que es hetero después de seguirlo todo el sexto año? —ironizó con una mueca extrañada—. Lo persiguió hasta el baño —obvió con un resoplido.

—Su ceguera no se concreta a sus ojos —suspiró con fingida decepción.

—Oh, será tan fácil que es casi insultante — soltó Blaise con falso desaliento. 

—Es un león —respondió burlona—, peor aún, es Potter.

—Cierto —concedió sonriendo con sorna.

Ambos emprendieron su camino de regreso al Gran Comedor mientras urdían su plan en medio de susurros y risas venenosas. La crisis había terminado, era hora se seguir moviéndose, después de todo una verdadera serpiente nunca falla en sus planes, solo los mejora.

* * *

Encontrarse al Plumero Parlante Potter y sus amigos en su camino fue una suertuda coincidencia que Pansy no iba a dejar pasar. Ni siquiera tuvo que darle una mirada a Blaise para que ambos les bloquearan el paso con sutileza, deteniendo al inusualmente silencioso trío.

—Debe ser el destino, justo a quienes necesitábamos —exclamó Pansy con una pequeña sonrisa y colocándose el cabello tras la oreja.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Hermione con tono suave y mirándola interrogante.

—¿Quién dijo que vamos a ayudarlos? —soltó al mismo tiempo el pelirrojo con la nariz fruncida.

—¡Ron! —reprendió la castaña dándole un manotazo en el hombro.

—Veo que tu voz sigue siendo igual de molesta incluso después de casi ahogarte —siseó la morocha con dulzura mal fingida—, bonito espectáculo, por cierto.

—No le hagas caso —intervino el italiano acercándose sutilmente con aire depredador—, tu voz suena casi tan bien como siempre, es una pena que se arruinara por las razones incorrectas —completó regalándole una fugaz caricia en la línea de la mandíbula y dándole un tono sugerente a las últimas palabras.

Ron se sonrojó de manera violenta mientras balbuceaba incoherencias. Después de manotear con torpeza unos segundos dio un paso atrás con los labios apretados. Pansy agradeció en silencio la habilidad que su amigo estaba desarrollando para mantener a esa maleducada comadreja con la boca cerrada.

—¿Por qué necesitan nuestra ayuda? —habló desconfiado el tercer integrante del trío dorado.

—Es Draco —suspiró Pansy.

—¿Le sucede algo malo? —disparó tensándose.

—La salud de Draco no es la mejor últimamente —comenzó Blaise cruzándose brazos y apoyando su peso en su lado derecho—, la guerra le afectó peor que a muchos —desvió la mirada a una de las ventanas del pasillo que daba al Bosque Prohibido.

—Hoy en especial decía no sentirse bien —continuó la heredera Parkinson—, creímos que la comida lo animaría, sin embargo, no fue así. Queríamos llevarlo a la enfermería, pero no lo encontramos —explicó dándole una mirada a su compañero, él le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa decaída, intentando de alentarla.

—Y no es secreto que Potter es todo un sabueso cuando se trata de él —canturreó Blaise dándole una palmadita en la cabeza, aprovechando la diferencia de altura.

—¿Qué dicen? ¡Eso no es cierto! —ladró el moreno sonrojándose levemente y girando desesperado a sus amigos.

El pelirrojo desvió la vista con una mano revolviéndose el cabello y la castaña se encogió de hombros dándole una sonrisa apenada. Él parecía a punto tirarse de la Torre de Astronomía.

—Los ayudaremos con gusto —ofreció Hermione colocándose frente el sonrojado elegido—, la siguiente hora la teníamos libre de cualquier forma, la profesora Sprout canceló la clase por problemas con el invernadero —sonrió asintiendo.

—Se los agradeceríamos mucho —dijo Pansy adelantándose y tomando la mano de la otra chica con delicadeza, provocando que soltara un grito ahogado por la sorpresa—, realmente queremos encontrarlo lo más pronto posible —le dio una mirada preocupada al otro slytherin antes de dirigirse a ellos otra vez—. Este año Draco ha sido molestado de manera constante por alumnos de otras Casas y tememos que podrían haberle maldecido o incluso dado una poción.

—¿Qué? —graznó Potter perdiendo su llamativo sonrojo.

Pansy suspiró soltando la mano de Hermione. Esta se había mantenido rígida como una estatua durante el contacto.

—¿El hurón siendo la víctima, después de venir tan arrogante en medio de la Batalla a decirnos que las serpientes estuvieron de nuestro lado siempre? —se mofó Ron encarando las cejas y cruzándose de brazos.

—Eso fue distinto —intervino con tono grave Blaise—. Nuestra Casa está en deuda con Draco, salvo a muchos haciéndonos ver la realidad, él no iba a mostrarse ante ustedes inseguro y abatido cuando la vida de los slytherin dependía de él —declaró levantando la barbilla, entrecerró los ojos hacia el pecoso, que había perdido todo rastro de burla—. Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, la guerra terminó y él igual que todos trata de sobrellevarlo.

—Aunque no lo está haciendo bien —murmuró la de pelo azabache.

—Nosotros no teníamos ni idea —dijo Hermione consternada, dándole una mirada de reojo a su amigo.

—Nunca pensé que Draco estuviera así de mal —masculló Harry negando con la cabeza, lucía genuinamente abatido—, solo creí que… No lo sé, solo… yo… —tartamudeó negando con aire ausente.

Pansy tuvo que morderse la lengua para no sonreír por el desliz de Potter. _Así que Draco y no Malfoy, ¿eh?_

—No tendrían por qué, no somos amigos —acotó el italiano alzando los hombros con aire desenfadado.

—Sí lo somos —exclamó la castaña alzando la voz unas décimas para sorpresa de los presentes.

—¿Lo somos? —repitió Pansy con escepticismo.

—Sé que hemos tenido encuentros poco agradables en el pasado, pero han sucedido muchas cosas, ya no somos niños —explicó con firmeza—. Ustedes nos ayudaron en la Batalla, llevamos semanas conviviendo pacíficamente e incluso llevándonos bien —recordó detenido la vista en cada uno de ellos—. Sí, somos amigos, los ayudaremos a buscar a Malfoy para llevarlo a la enfermería y luego hablaremos de cómo evitar que esto se repita —ordenó cruzándose de brazos con aire resuelto—. ¿Bien?

Harry asintió sombrío. Ambos slytherin soltaron un suave sí. Uno más embelesado que el otro.

—Bien —rumeó Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—En verdad los gryffindor son caballeros de brillante armadura —alabó Pansy con una sonrisa de medio lado—. Oh, bueno, una damisela en este caso —añadió dándole una mirada apreciativa a la castaña, una que no pasó desapercibida para nadie.

—No es nada —desmeritó la aludida aclarándose la garganta y enderezándose.

—Creo que deberíamos dividirnos —propuso Blaise cortando el intercambio—, Potter puede ir con Pansy y yo iré con ustedes —señaló mirando al par.

—¡No! —gritaron al unísono Ron y Harry.

—¿Por qué no? —cuestionó extrañada la morocha.

—Me las arreglo mejor solo —explicó titubeante el de ojos verdes.

—Sí, yo igual, así cubriríamos más terreno, ¿No? —apoyó su amigo.

—Realmente me gustaría ir con Potter —dijo Pansy dándole una mirada que no dejaba oportunidad a réplicas—, podría aprender algo de su insuperable olfato de sabueso ahora que Draco esta tan evasivo —finalizó dando un paso en su dirección con seguridad. Harry suspiró derrotado.

—De acuerdo, entonces yo iré con la _brillante signorina_ Granger —acordó el italiano sonriendo en su dirección con confianza—, siempre es mejor irse con la chica lista —ella correspondió su gesto.

—Me parece perfecto —terció la morocha asintiendo.

—¡No! —gritó nuevamente el pelirrojo.

—¿Ahora qué? —gruñó Hermione.

—Solo no quiero dejarte sola con una serpiente.

—Creí que éramos amigos —intervino la otra integrante de la casa de Salazar.

— ¿En serio crees que alguien tan inteligente como ella dejaría que una pobre serpiente como yo la mordiera?

—Oh, Zabini, muchas gracias, no hace falta que digas nada—dijo la chica girando a su amigo con una mirada mortal—, Ron solo está actuando como un tonto.

—¡Oye! Aun así, no creo que…

—Dejemos a estos tres con su drama, no quiero perder más tiempo —susurró Pansy en dirección a su compañero temporal, apenas inclinándose sobre su hombro.

—Si, por supuesto —concordó apartando la vista de la discusión—, pero primero debo ir al baño —añadió atropelladamente, como si acabase de recordarlo.

—¿Justo ahora?

—Sí —asintió repetidamente—, necesito ir en este momento.

—De acuerdo —aceptó desconcertada—, está bien, esperaré afuera —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Entonces vamos.

Ambos se marcharon dejando atrás los gritos y gruñidos proveniente del pintoresco y recién conformado trío. Antes de girar por el pasillo Pansy guiñó el ojo a un sonriente Blaise Zabini. Estaba yendo de perlas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas a todos!
> 
> Primero, no trataré de poner una excusa sobre mi tardanza, eso no cambiaría el hecho que demoré tres meses en escribir un capítulo. Lo que sí puedo decir es que lo lamentó de verdad y espero en el futuro volverme una escritora constante.
> 
> Segundo, ¡Mil gracias! A quienes leyeron en el momento que publiqué o si son más nuevos, de verdad son un amor e iluminan mi día. Espero que estén teniendo un fantástico inicio de mes y que continúe así por el resto de este loco año.
> 
> Como dije antes, es un fic cortísimo, a lo sumo calculo dos capítulos más, tres posiblemente con un epílogo. En el próximo capitulo se aclarará un poco más la relación entre Harry y Draco.
> 
> Por cierto, modifique un tanto el canon para que calzara, pero igual se enterar cuales cambios fueron luego. Sería la única advertencia del fic, en realidad.
> 
> Sin mucho más que decir, me despido ¡Besos!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo!  
> Quiero agradecerles antes que nada por tomarse un tiempo para leer esta historia, espero que la disfruten y pasen un buen rato leyéndola.  
> Este fic es mi primer intento de humor que nació de una publicación del grupo de Facebook Drarry Addicted, me inspiré en la encantadora imagen de Harry besando a Draco en forma de sapo así ya podrán imaginar por dónde van los tiros.  
> Inicialmente era un one-shot pero una cosa llevó a la otra y ahora ya no estoy segura de cuanto dure esto, tal vez otros dos capítulos. Veré conforme lo vaya escribiendo.  
> Este fic es puro humor tonto con tres de mis parejas preferidas actuando sin sentido, no se lo tomen muy en serio.  
> Sin más que decir me despido y que tengan un buen día.  
> ¡Besos!


End file.
